Issei, el hijo de Dios
by El Publicano
Summary: Dios tuvo un sueño, un dios maligno ha aparecido y ah amenazado al universo. comprendió que necesitaba ayuda Un día, Dios se encontró a un pequeño niño de pelo castaño, que sin pensar, se gano un lugar en su corazón, y en el futuro este le ayudaría a defender todo en el universo. (el resumen puede cambiar)
1. Capitulo 1: Sueño y lamentos

Hola, soy El publicano.

Hace unas semanas tenia esta idea rondando en mi cabeza y decidí plasmarla a ver que salía.

Es posible, que solo me concentre en esta historia por el momento, me gusta la idea que tengo en mi cabeza y quisiera dedicarme a ella; poseo poco tiempo, por lo tanto, si les llega a gustar, es posible que me demore entre capitulo y capitulo.

Recalcó, que al igual que muchos escritores aquí, no soy dueño de High school dxd ni nada de eso.

De ser así, Issei aumentara su poder a base de esfuerzo y trabajo y no por oprimir pechos xd

Me callo, espero que les guste.

Aunque si no, igual seguiré escribiendo hasta que, o bien termine, o bien me aburra de escribir.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sueño y lamentos.

Estaba oscuro.

Lo último que recuerdo fue haberme acostado, por lo cual asumo que estoy dentro de un sueño, mi sueño.

Supongo que disfrutare este momento, he estado trabajando duro últimamente.

Pero… noto algo raro.

Normalmente, uno podría crear cualquier cosa dentro de su propio sueño.

Pero por alguna razón, no puedo.

¡Increíble!

Fue lo que pensé

Yo, que soy un [Dios], no puedo ni crear ni manipular mi propio sueño.

Varias emociones recorren mi ser, entre ellas, la incertidumbre.

Pues a lo largo de mi vida jamás me había pasado esto.

¿Estaré enfermo?

Esto es algo nuevo para mí, supongo que me servirá como experiencia o algo así.

* * *

ooo

* * *

Ha pasado un rato, y desde un momento para acá, y he empezado a escuchar unos ruidos.

Gritos, llantos, lamentos y muchos más…

Parecía como una situación típica de una guerra, para ser más específicos, de la población civil, que sin armas o algún otro medio para defenderse, fue atacada y por ende, estaban asustados, heridos, y lloraban a sus seres queridos o una situación parecida.

Por alguna razón me parece familiar esta situación, para ser exactos, parece como una especie de recuerdo, pero aún no estoy seguro.

Con solo estos sonidos me es imposible saber que es, y sin imágenes, es aun más complicado.

No sé si es algún recuerdo mío o algo creado por mi mente.

En los sueños, uno está limitado, si bien, puedes usar tu imaginación y hacer lo que sea, usar tu poder es más complicado, además, pierdes temporalmente algunas cualidades.

Esto aplica para todos, pero, existe la posibilidad de controlar el sueño con tu mente, claro, no todo mundo lo puede hacer bien, la mayoría ni siquiera sabe que está soñando, pero para todo aquel con el poder de un [Dios] es como respirar.

En fin, esto es raro.

Lo único que se me ocurre es que alguien está interviniendo.

Alguien con un poder de categoría [divina].

Pero… ¿Quien?

¿Habrá alguien atravesado las defensas del [Cielo]?

-…-

De repente, siento como el ambiente se enrarece.

Siento una presencia maligna…

Acompañada por un sepulcral silencio.

-…-

-Tiempo de no vernos… Elohim -¿?

-¡!-

Esa voz.

Esa maldita voz.

Ya sé que o más bien quien es el que está detrás de esto.

Aunque… ¿Cómo es posible?

Demonios… desearía haberme enfermado.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que… creí que era el único que había sobrevivido- fue lo único que dije. Por un momento sentí enojo, pero mi curiosidad y otros sentimientos eran más fuertes.

Una de las tantas preguntas que me hecho por un largo tiempo acaba de ser respondida.

No era el único de mi especie.

-JA JA JA- rió de manera pausada y fuerte –Yo soy el ser más poderoso que ha existido, esa explosión debilucha no fue nada para mí- se jactó de sí mismo. Por otro lado, yo no pude evitar enojarme por lo que él había dicho.

-¡Hijo de perra!- son muy pocas las veces las que me he enojado, tengo un buen autocontrol, pero ese malnacido… ese malnacido es otra cosa –Ese desastre… ¿desastre? Más bien ¡cataclismo! Acabo con toda la vida de nuestra civilización y el universo- eso era algo que hasta ahora solo yo sabía, nadie aparte de mí, ni si quiera mis ángeles más cercanos.

Además me había enojado por lo que él dijo, pues ese día había perdido a mis mejores amigos… y a ella.

-A mi no me interesa- me lo dijo desinteresadamente –es más, gracias a eso, soy el [Dios] de mi propio universo…-

Lo que él había dicho, me desconcertó.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir, estaba un poco desconcertado como para hacer otra pregunta.

-cosas sin importancia, ahora, hace poco tiempo encontré evidencia de la existencia de otro universo, uno muy cercano al mío, por lo tanto, busque la manera de acceder a él y heme aquí, aunque no de la manera que yo, personalmente quisiera-

Fijándome bien, puedo notar que él solo es una proyección, una transmisión hecha desde una larga distancia.

Por lo tanto, la imagen no llega, solo llega la voz.

Lo cual me hace pensar, que él esta, quizás, en su universo, si es que eso es verdad, aunque si el estuviese en este universo, inmediatamente lo sabría, lo que me hace creer en la veracidad de sus palabras.

Ahora, solo tenía respuestas y una pregunta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue lo que pregunte.

Él era alguien que me quería bien muerto.

-¿Qué que hago aquí?... he venido a hacerte la vida imposible… he venido a abrir la puerta que causara la destrucción de lo que más amas, he venido a continuar aquello que no pude completar- fue lo que dijo. No pude evitar tragar saliva, pues, eso es una clara declaración de guerra. Una guerra que si o si, causara una gran catástrofe en este universo… y quizás al otro, no sé, a este sujeto no le importa nada.

Ahora que él me ha dicho esto, me es imposible no pensar que en el otro universo, podría haber un gran ejército esperando órdenes.

Y no estoy seguro de si mis ángeles serán suficientes, y en caso de que no, ¿los otros dioses considerarían ayudarme?

Aunque, ellos tampoco saben "la verdad".

¡Ahhh!

Es un dolor de cabeza.

En menos de nada, se me han creado varios problemas.

Por otro lado.

-…- no tenía palabras.

-Por ahora solo puedo venir de esta manera, y mi poder llega de tal manera que no puedo hacer gran cosa, solo puedo acumular un poco para cambiar algo…- no podía verlo, pero sé que estaba haciendo una de esas sonrisas malévolas –así que te entretendré lo suficiente-

Mierda…. Eso era malo.

Desde afuera es muy fácil manipular a alguien, sea quien sea.

Y por lo que deduzco, está usando su poder para evitar que yo despierte.

-Cuando despiertes, veras el regaló que te he dejado, así que… adiós.- su voz se hizo más débil hasta que desapareció.

De repente, en el espacio en el que me encontraba empezó a temblar, y, allá en la lejanía, un punto blanco apareció.

Cada vez el resplandor de ese pequeño punto se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que me envolvió.

* * *

ooo

* * *

Era un desastre.

Edificios de extraña arquitectura destruidos.

Incendios por todos lados.

Cadáveres en estado de descomposición avanzado estaban por cualquier lado.

Reconocí este lugar.

Era mi antiguo hogar.

Pero… en base a este panorama…

Supuse que me encontraba en [La Guerra]

Una guerra entre varios bandos o naciones.

Varios bandos, diferentes ideologías, una sola especie.

La guerra más grande que mi civilización había visto desde sus inicios.

Y la ultima.

Demonios, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Necesito despertar, ya que él puede estar haciendo algo malo.

Algo que posiblemente me afectará bastante.

Mientras busco la manera de volver, el lugar en el que me encontraba parado empezó a temblar

El entorno, en algunas partes, tenía el aspecto de agua hirviendo, el cielo parecía que se estuviera agitando, similar a varias ondulaciones pero de manera violenta, y el firmamento, donde estaban las estrellas se estaba llenando de explosiones.

Las estrellas, están colapsando.

Duro unos minutos así, hasta que todo se volvió blanco.

Santo cielo… recuerdo todo esto.

* * *

ooo

* * *

 **-[Preludio]-**

-¡ah!- fue lo que dije al momento de despertar.

Apenas recordé lo que él me había dicho, empecé a buscar cambios dentro de mi hogar. Al no encontrar nada, decidí ir a la sala del trono, mi trono, y buscar alteraciones en la tierra.

Una vez llegué, me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Una lamentable sorpresa…

-¡oh vaya! Haz despertado de tu sueño, padre…- dijo una voz seguida de unos aplausos pausados que iban descendiendo en intensidad. Dicha voz pertenecía a alguien joven, y ese alguien estaba sentado en el trono, un trono hecho de oro blanco y mármol.

Dicho ser, era alguien de aspecto joven, su pelo era de color plateado y emanando de él, un aura morada, su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón blanco y camisa blanca con detalles y un bordado único de color dorado más brillante que el de los otros detalles que tenía su ropa.

Era uno de mis ángeles más poderosos y leales que tenia.

Su nombre, Lucifer.

Ese bastardo supo donde golpearme, donde más me dolería… mis hijos.

-Es impresionante, ¡se puede ver todo desde aquí!- dijo Lucifer maravillado de la habilidad que le otorgaba el trono.

Una habilidad muy útil de hecho.

-Lucifer… ¿Qué has hecho?- una lagrima salió de mi ojo derecho. El aura morada que Lucifer emanaba, no era característica de los ángeles, los cuales normalmente emanaban aura blanca y una sensación de calidez y seguridad, pero su aura morada, era todo lo contrario.

-Nada padre, solo tuve una revelación…- fue lo que Lucifer me respondió.

-¿Una revelación?- tuve curiosidad de lo que aquél bastardo le había hecho a mi hijo.

-De alguna manera llego a mi mente la idea de que al sentarme en este trono, me convertiría en alguien igual a ti, alguien capaz de gobernar e impartir justicia, y también castigo a esos sucios humanos que lo único que saben hacer son atrocidades- fue lo que dijo. En ese momento lo comprendí, Lucifer había sido engañado, y producto de ese engaño, la maldad entro en él y arraigo.

Me duele el hecho de no poder arreglar este asunto.

Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con él y hacerle entender que el responsable de esto es alguien muy peligroso.

-Lucifer… piensa todo bien, lo que hizo que llegaras a esa conclusión, fue la interferencia de alguien, y ese alguien es un ser muy malo… es demasiado peligroso, abandona esa loca idea y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes- fue lo que le dije. Lucifer estaba sentado en el trono, y yo estaba enfrente de él, hasta que se paro frente a mí, me miro fijamente durante un rato y…

-¡Ja Ja Ja!- empezó a reírse -¿Eres estúpido? Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, me siento tan poderoso… además, ¿crees que soy tonto? Sé porque me dices esto, no quieres a alguien igual a ti, quieres que todos estén debajo de ti, pero ya no más…- empezó a decir, al mismo tiempo caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Lucifer!, que estas…-interrumpí enojado.

-¡Calla! Que estoy hablando…- me interrumpió –como decía, las cosas cambian a partir de ahora- después de decir eso, se acerco a mí, me miro, y me extendió la mano –únete a mí padre… y juntos dominaremos sobre las demás facciones- Lucifer me miraba con una sonrisa y estaba expectante a lo que yo haría.

-Lucifer… sabes que eso no sucederá, esto no funciona así- rechacé su oferta. -Aceptar ese trato conllevaría a un desorden en el equilibrio, además, iría en contra de lo que predico –Ahora, espero que te disculpes conmigo, y vuelvas a ser el mismo, si no, habrán consecuencias- fue mi advertencia, me había llamado estúpido, no lo he olvidado, y eso me hizo enojar.

Lucifer tenía una mirada neutral, me miraba fijamente, hasta que empezó a expulsar esa asquerosa aura morada.

-No padre… ¡No! ¡O estás conmigo o estás en mi contra!- me dijo enojado y con tono alzado –y por lo veo, estas en mi contra- fue lo último que dijo, casi que parecía un ultimátum.

Casi…

Lucifer se enojó, pero casi al instante, empezó a sonreír malévolamente para luego hacer un círculo mágico y desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

Pocos minutos después.

Cuando me disponía a sentarme en el trono, un ángel entro abriendo la puerta del recinto y corrió hacia donde me encontraba.

-¡Señor! Es una emergencia- me decía el ángel de manera muy alterada. Le hice una seña para que continuase mientras me sentaba.

-Es una calamidad sin igual… ¡Un tercio de ángeles!... un tercio entro en…-

-Rebelión- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Me había sentado en mi trono, y al instante, a mis ojos llegaron las imágenes de peleas entre seres de luz y oscuridad… -¿Quién dirige esta rebelión?- pregunté, aunque sabia la respuesta, quería que me lo confirmasen.

-Lucifer-

 **¡Boom!**

La pared que estaba delante de mí voló en mil pedazos.

-¡!- y el ángel que estaba cerca de mí se asusto por la explosión y se dio la vuelta, viendo el desastre.

Mi brazo levantado enfrente de mí, y mi mano extendida le daban a entender que yo lo había provocado.

-S-s-señor-

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Señor?

El ángel había quedado solo.

* * *

ooo

* * *

 **-[Rebelión]-**

La situación en el 4 cielo era complicada.

Ahí era el epicentro de la rebelión comandada por Lucifer.

Ángeles de alas blancas contra ángeles de alas negras por donde sea que uno mirare.

Lucifer atacaba a diestra y siniestra haciendo gala de su gran poder.

Muchos ángeles estaban cayendo por su mano.

-¡Ja Ja Ja!- Lucifer se reía. Veía con gracia lo que estaba haciendo, sentía cada vez más ganas de acabar con todo este reino hasta sus cimientos, y levantar uno nuevo, claro, a su debido tiempo, ya que él no tenía suficientes recursos o apoyos como para destruir el cielo ese mismo día… ¿o sí?

Lucifer, el cual estaba con un nuevo atuendo, una gabardina de color morado, estaba comandando a otros 3 ángeles que se le unieron.

3 ángeles que eran, después de él, los más fuertes en la rebelión.

Cada uno de ellos 3 tenía 5 pares de alas.

Lucifer estaba comandándolos desde la distancia a través de círculos mágicos de comunicación, pues cada uno de ellos estaba en un cielo diferente.

El encargado de controlar la rebelión en el primer cielo era el ángel conocido como Asmodeus, un gran estratega.

Su objetivo era abrir la Gran puerta de la muralla que protegía a el cielo de la invasión de cualquier facción enemiga, y mantenerla abierta hasta que Lucifer dijera que ya era hora de abandonar el [Cielo], claro, no sin antes debilitar lo suficiente al cielo.

El que se encargaba del segundo cielo era el ángel conocido como Leviatán, era alguien que podía usar magia de agua y sus variantes, con gran facilidad y maestría a tal grado que era considerada una erudita en cuanto a su uso.

En el segundo cielo, se concentraban las organizaciones o empresas encargadas de diversificar y movilizar la economía del cielo, y frente a las otras facciones, establecer negocios.

Era el sector económico del cielo, y hogar del [Banco celestial].

El objetivo de Leviatán era destruir el segundo cielo, para que así el cielo perdiera influencia y no tuviera más recursos por un largo tiempo.

Al tercer cielo no se podía acceder, pues ahí estaba el paraíso, y la entrada al tercer cielo estaba sellada, además solo los [serafines] sabían que ahí era el paraíso, los ángeles de menor rango no tenían ni idea, solo sabían que era zona prohibida.

En el quinto cielo estaba [Grigori], hogar de el centro de desarrollo de tecnologías y conocimiento del cielo. Una organización con autonomía que era dirigida, por el momento, por 5 ángeles de gran poder, siendo el más resaltable de ellos su líder, Azazel, además dicho número podía aumentar con la necesidad de crear nuevos departamentos en [Grigori] más adelante.

En él, comandaba el ángel conocido como Belzebuub, un ángel que había hecho parte de dicho centro, y su intención era robar y preservar el conocimiento que ahí había… para evitar que se perdiera, y venganza porque lo expulsaron.

Era un ángel inteligente, que había hecho parte del departamento de desarrollo de defensas y armas.

Cada uno de estos 3 ángeles estaba al mando de varias legiones de ángeles rebeldes.

Pero en el 4 cielo, el número de legiones era mayor, pues ahí estaban los ángeles que, en cierta forma, eran el ejército de defensa del cielo.

Y Lucifer necesitaba detenerlos para que los otros 3 cumplieran con sus objetivos, y si tenía suerte, era posible que en poco tiempo el [Cielo] fuera aniquilado.

Por otro lado, algo estaba sucediendo.

Al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Lucifer, estaban los 7 serafines, que después de su señor, eran los más fuertes, y conformaban algo así como un parlamento o un consejo.

Él más fuerte de ellos era Miguel, que al igual que Lucifer, eran los más cercanos a Dios.

Además tanto él como Lucifer, ostentaban 7 pares de alas, y por consiguiente, un cargo creado para ellos… el grado de [Querubín].

El [Querubín] era él ángel más poderoso que podía haber.

Tenía la capacidad de pelear de igual a igual con seres que tuvieran el titulo de [dios], claro, siendo la única excepción, los dioses jefes de panteón.

Esos estaban en otro nivel…

Miguel les ordeno a los serafines que estaban con él, que formaran equipos de dos y fueran a los cielos en los que se presentase esa rebelión.

Cada par de serafines se encargaría de dirigir legiones de ángeles para contrarrestar a las legiones insurgentes.

Mientras que Miguel se encargaría de Lucifer hasta que llegase su señor y le pusiera fin a esto.

Con el dolor de su alma, él enfrentaría al que consideraba su hermano.

Aquél con el que se crío desde pequeño.

Pero que era necesario para evitar la muerte de más ángeles.

Los tres pares de serafines partieron abriéndose camino hasta los respectivos cielos que les fueron asignados.

Por su parte, Miguel creó una lanza de luz en su mano derecha, la cual después de formarse, empezó a cambiar de forma, y tomo la forma de una espada de doble filo; y en su otra mano, formo una lanza un poco más pequeña, la cual tomo forma circular, y segundos después revelo la forma de un pequeño escudo.

Ideal para defenderse de ráfagas de poder que no impactaron en su destino, y que quizás, él atraviese sus trayectorias.

Después de que el escudo se formo, Miguel extendió sus alas, y se rodeo de un manto de poder sagrado, y salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia la fuente de origen de esta rebelión; su hermano Lucifer.

Debido a la velocidad, el manto de poder sagrado dejaba una estela, dando a Miguel, la apariencia de un proyectil de energía grande.

* * *

ooo

* * *

El ejército celestial había comenzado una ofensiva, y rápidamente se abrió paso hasta donde estaba Lucifer.

Lucifer seguía dando combate, a pesar de que el ejercito celestial no lo dejaba avanzar, el tampoco los dejaba avanzar.

Ninguno de los ejércitos retrocedía.

-¡!-

Un círculo mágico de gran tamaño con el emblema de Lucifer, una flama, se elevo en el cielo; también apareció uno a pocos centímetros de la boca de Lucifer, era un circulo de amplificación de voz.

-Ríndanse y únanse a mí, júrenme lealtad y prometo no matarlos o torturarlos, únanse a mí, y juntos derrocaremos a este vil y tirano reinado de este falso Dios- decía la voz amplificada de Lucifer. Palabras fuertes, cuyo origen provenía de la semilla de maldad implantada por aquel dios maligno del otro universo.

Los ángeles del ejército celestial no hicieron ruido alguno.

Había un silencio reinante en ese lado.

Lucifer quien esperaba una respuesta del otro bando, se había callado.

 **¡KA-BOOOM!**

Una gigantesca bola de energía blanca había explotado.

Los ángeles de alas blancas pertenecientes al ejército, usando un artefacto de gran tamaño, mostraron su respuesta.

Lucifer había quedado desconcertado, creía que los había convencido con esas cortas palabras.

Por otra parte, una rápida acción por parte de uno de los ángeles rebeldes, permitió evitar lo que sería un desastre, el nombre de ese ángel, Bael.

-Bien hecho muchacho, te mereces una cerveza…- dijo Lucifer recobrando su expresión habitual y calma. –Por otra parte, mal muchachos, tenia fe en ustedes y me decepcionaron- termino de decir Lucifer, deshaciendo el circulo de magia amplificadora.

Se deshizo de su gabardina y se remango las mangas de su camisa blanca.

-Ahora mueran- musito para después crear un círculo mágico y comenzar a cargar grandes cantidades de energía, su propósito, generar un rayo mortal.

Atrás de Lucifer, un pequeño destello de luz apareció, a unos 2 kilómetros… era Miguel.

Miguel avanzo rápidamente y a unos 500 metros deshizo el manto de luz, y las armas que llevaba en sus manos.

Rápidamente se posiciono en dirección al costado izquierdo de Lucifer, y aprovechando la velocidad, cerro su mano izquierda en un puño y extendió su brazo, al estar muy cerca de Lucifer, retrajo su brazo; Lucifer quien estaba concentrado en el círculo mágico, no escucho las advertencias y cuando escucho una de las tantas, giro su cabeza a la izquierda, pero ya era tarde.

 **¡Pooooow!**

Miguel le asesto un puñetazo en el rostro a Lucifer.

Si tal vez Lucifer no hubiera volteado su cabeza, Miguel no le hubiera destrozado el rostro como lo hizo con ese golpe poderoso.

 **¡Crassshh!**

Lucifer había impactado en el suelo, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra todo lo que había en ese lugar, y el golpe fue tal, que hasta perforo varios metros el suelo.

-¡Ohhhh!- el ejercito celestial vitoreaba a el recién aparecido Miguel y se asombraron al presenciar semejante puñetazo.

Por otra parte, el ejército rebelde sintió temor, temor de la presencia de Miguel.

Miguel irradiaba un aura blanca con leves destellos dorados.

Era imponente.

 **¡BOOM!**

El hueco en donde Lucifer estaba exploto, generando un gran cráter y mostro a la figura de Lucifer con sus alas y brazos extendidos; de sus manos salía humo, demostrando que él había hecho ese desastre.

Al instante, Lucifer emprendió vuelo contra Miguel.

Quería devolverle el golpe y descargar su enojo.

¡Le había destrozado la nariz!

Y unos cuantos huesos más.

Y la recuperación con su magia se estaba tardando un poco.

Al estar frente a frente a Miguel, extendió su brazo para asestarle un golpe, falló; volvió a intentar con un rodillazo, le rozo, ya era algo; realizo rápidamente una finta para engañarlo, Miguel cayó en ella, y rápidamente le pego un codazo en la nariz, desorientándolo; éxito.

Luego, puso su mano, abierta, en el pecho de Miguel y genero una bola de energía grande que se llevo a Miguel varios metros.

Miguel se recupero rápidamente y deshizo la bola de energía morada.

Lucifer anticipándose a la acción de Miguel, voló rápidamente y se coloco atrás de de Miguel, e hizo un intento de patada giratoria cuyo destino era la cabeza de Miguel.

Miguel la bloqueo, y rápidamente le agarró la pierna por el tobillo, y lo jaló de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, después estrello su rodilla con la cara de su hermano.

* * *

ooo

* * *

Mientras ambos [Querubines] peleaban, los dos ejércitos combatían duramente.

Del lado de los rebeldes, los que más sobre salían eran Bael, y unos ángeles llamados Phenex, Agares, Gremory, Asmodeus, Sitri, entre otros.

Y del lado de los ángeles, ninguno sobresalía, todos peleaban de tal manera que ninguno se opacaba y/o sobresalía, eran como un equipo.

Ambos bandos estaban parejos…

Sin embargo, las bajas aumentaban rápidamente en todos los 4 cielos implicados.

Sin embargó, alguien estaba furioso, pero más que furioso…

Estaba pensativo, si el ejecutaba lo que había planeado funcionaria o no.

No sabía hasta qué punto el otro dios interfirió.

Eso escapaba de su sabiduría e inteligencia.

Pero, iba a intentar deshacer lo que había pasado.

Por su bien, y el de todos.

 **¡Flushh!**

En las manos de Dios aparecieron unos círculos mágicos que tenían extraños grabados, y sus brazos se tornaron extraños.

Parecían como si se expandieran y contrajeran al mismo tiempo; lo que se suponía que eran brazos, ya no lo parecían, su forma era algo difícil de describir o comprender.

Los círculos mágicos de extraños grabados empezaron a giran lentamente en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, y emitieron un resplandor, que engullo a todo el cielo.

* * *

ooo

* * *

-¿?-

El mismo panorama de guerra estaba frente a mis ojos.

Eso solo significaba una cosa…, no funciono.

Lo que me deja solo una cosa por hacer.

-Terminaré con esto- dije a la nada.

Y aprovechando el poder que había estado acumulando, chasquee mis dedos y desaparecí del lugar en el que estaba.

-…-

No paso ni una milésima de segundo.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…

Reaparecí a unos metros de donde estaban mis dos hijos más cercanos.

Por lo que pude observar, tenían un montón de heridas.

Llevaban un buen rato combatiendo.

Esto tiene que parar…

Me moví a una velocidad vertiginosa, y me posicione detrás de Lucifer.

Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Y de un movimiento rápido, lo noqueé.

Miguel me observo asombrado.

* * *

ooo

* * *

-¡Quédate quieto!- exclamó Lucifer. Al ver que no le podía volver a asestar un golpe, él decidió realizar otra táctica.

Cargo energía en ambas manos y formo dos esferas, y rápidamente chocó ambas esferas generando un destello que cegó temporalmente a todos los que estaban cerca del lugar.

Se estaba cansando, su cuerpo estaba muy herido.

Quería terminar con todo esto, pero aun le faltaba pescar al pez gordo.

Miguel por su parte, estaba igual de herido, y el cansancio le estaba haciendo atacar más lento.

Habían peleado anormalmente.

Se estaban desquitando, y por ende, no regulaban el consumo de energía propio.

Un gran error, que siendo ellos quienes eran, era impensable que lo cometieran.

En un momento, Miguel se sobresalto.

Eso alarmó a Lucifer, pero antes de que reaccionara.

 **Pow**

Un golpe en la nuca lo dejo fuera de combate.

Dios había aparecido, y derrotó a Lucifer en un instante, ante la mirada de asombro de Miguel

Después de eso, chasqueó los dedos y un gran destello surgió.

El destello había envuelto todos los 4 cielos atacados.

Y el resplandor blanco duro unos minutos, hasta que se desvaneció revelando a todos los rebeldes en el suelo.

No estaban muertos, solo inconscientes.

Se había acabado.

El [Cielo] había presenciado una calamidad sin igual, de millones de ángeles… una tercera parte había traicionado y atacado.

-Miguel… después de que te cures, quiero que reúnas a los [serafines]-Había dicho Dios. Este solo pudo asentir ante la orden de su padre. –Por cierto, también llevas a Lucifer… voy a enjuiciarlo-

Después de decir eso, Miguel pudo notar que, detrás del semblante enojado de su padre, estaba la cara de alguien sumida en la tristeza.

Era comprensible, incluso a él también le dolía lo de su hermano.

* * *

ooo

* * *

 **-[Juicio]-**

Yo, Miguel, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso de lo que va a ocurrir.

Hace tan solo unas horas, el [cielo] presencio una catástrofe sin igual. Un tercio de los ángeles habían desertado.

Y en estos momentos, estoy escoltando a un apresado Lucifer, directo hacia el [Concilio Blanco].

Un lugar en el que se llevaban a cabo las reuniones entre los altos mandos del cielo.

Y una que otra audiencia.

Ahora mismo se llevaría a cabo un juicio en contra de mi hermano…

Además no puedo evitar posar mi mirada en los grilletes que tenía mi hermano, eran símbolo de que él se había convertido en alguien peligroso para el cielo.

¿Qué te sucedió hermano?

Pronto, llegamos ante una gran puerta adornada con oro, procedí a abrirla.

Mientras tanto, todos los que estaban adentro posaron sus miradas en Lucifer.

Miradas de desconcierto, enojo, tristeza… todas ellas se dirigían a él.

* * *

El juicio transcurría con normalidad.

Se había dado a conocer el paradero de los desertores después de la rebelión.

Todos ellos estaban prisioneros, a la espera de la sentencia que ya dentro de poco iba a darse a conocer.

Se habían presentado el numeró de bajas en ambos bandos… apenas escuche el número, no pude evitar sorprenderme y aterrarme.

¡30 millones habían perecido!, 30 millones entre los ángeles y los rebeldes.

Santo, por que sucedió todo esto.

-¡!-

De un momento a otro, la sala se llenó de murmullos.

Nuestro señor había hecho acto de presencia, y estaba a punto de dar a conocer el veredicto.

Se había marchado por el lapso de 1 hora, a saber dónde.

-Hoy- empezó a hablar padre –Hoy Lucifer, quedas relegado de su condición de [Querubín]…-

Era entendible.

-Hoy, quedara registrado este día en la historia del cielo…- prosiguió.

Todo mundo estaba a la expectativa del castigo que se iba a imponer sobre Lucifer.

Este, Lucifer, estaba con una cara sería, y miraba a todos con desprecio y enojo.

-… En honor a los caídos en combate, Yo, en mi condición de [Dios]…-

-Corrección, Falso [dios]- interrumpió Lucifer, ocasionando que más miradas de enojo se posaran en él.

-Declaro que, primero, los ángeles rebeldes serán despojados de su poder sagrado- le ignoró por completo.

-¡!- la sala se había llenado de asombro al escuchar eso.

-Segundo, dejaran de ser llamados ángeles, y pasaran a ser llamados [Demonios]-

-¡!- todos se volvieron a sobresaltar, incluido yo, del calificativo que Padre les había colocado a los rebeldes.

-Tercero y último, Lucifer- este miro enojado a su ex señor –Yo, Elohim, te destierro a ti y a los tuyos al inframundo, donde pasaran toda la eternidad, he dicho- Termino de dictar su sentencia.

Acto seguido, Dios chasqueo sus dedos y Lucifer fue envuelto en llamas.

Asumo que también los otros demonios estaban envueltos en fuego.

* * *

ooo

* * *

-Mamá, que es eso- dijo un pequeño niño, señalando unos destellos en el cielo. Este niño, tenía un artefacto en sus manos, el cual había dejado de mirar, le decían "Smartphone"

Además el niño, estaba vestido con un pantalón pegado a sus piernas, y tenía una camisa que le llegaba hasta el ombligo; tenía unos aretes en sus orejas y estaba maquillado.

Era una vestimenta inadecuada para un niño de 13 años.

Y su madre, estaba acompañada con otra mujer, con la cual estaba agarrada de la mano.

-No lo sé cariño, ha de ser alguna idiotez de los dioses-

En el mundo humano, se estaba presenciando un evento sin registros, lo que parecía ser un rayo gigante hecho de fuego, se dirigía al súper volcán ubicado a unos kilómetros de la ciudad humana.

Eran Lucifer y sus demonios, los cuales habían sido desterrados del [cielo].

Al llegar al gran volcán, ingresaron por el cráter, y a medida que iban pasando los segundos, la tierra empezó a temblar.

Los demonios atravesaron un portal, el cual se selló apenas paso el último de ellos.

Pero ese suceso, dejo un gran problema.

El gran volcán, hacia parte de una inmensa red de súper volcanes a lo largo del mundo.

Y el paso de los demonios, hizo que esta red, se activara.

Y todos los volcanes alrededor del mundo empezaron a expulsar columnas de humo.

Y al cabo de unas horas.

Todos los volcanes estallaron.

Expulsando grandes cantidades de lava y cenizas.

La humanidad había sido destruida…

La tierra, se cubrió de lava y el efecto invernadero se potencio.

Y todo a causa de sus pecados.

* * *

Bueno, he terminado.

Me disculpo si ha habido errores de escritura.

Bueno, esta historia va a incluir un montón de cosas y espero que mi mente sepa organizarlas al momento de escribir los demás capítulos.

Por cierto, me disculpo si la pelea entre Miguel y Lucifer no fue interesante, lo mío no es escribir batallas. Además siento que es como esa batalla en los animes, en las que los efectos y movimientos de la escena le dan la epicidad, pero sacando eso, queda algo meh…

Aunque dentro de mi mente, y para mí, estuvo buena (bueno, yo escribí eso así que…)

*Si te gusto, no te gusto déjame un review y un consejo para mejorar mi escritura en peleas.

A medida que vayan pasando los capítulos, iré explicando algunas cosas que mencione en el principio de la historia, lo de universos y todo eso.

Es posible que, divida la historia en dos partes, una inventada por mí y la otra con los sucesos de las novelas y todo eso.

Por cierto, en el segundo capítulo explicare lo de esta extraña humanidad y otras cosas.

Si te gusto algo házmelo saber, y lo que no te haya gustado también házmelo saber, y si puedes, explícame porque, y dame un consejo para mejorar en el futuro.

Pd: no sean duros xdxdxdxd

Pd 2: Denme consejo para el nombre del dios maligno, algo que suene como antiguo pero malvado, como Hitler por ejemplo xdxd

Pd3 : mi escaza imaginación para nombres me llevará a pedirles ayuda en el futuro, yo les avisare.


	2. Capitulo 2: Lo que pasó después

**Hola.**

 **Al fin he terminado de escribir este segundo capítulo.**

 **Es un poco corto a diferencia del primero, pero prometo que el tercero será un poco más largo.**

 **Recalcó, High School dxd no me pertenece.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2** : lo que pasó después.

Aún no lo puedo asimilar.

Aunque ya han pasado varios días, aún no puedo creer lo que uno de mis hijos más cercanos había hecho; me encontraba tan deprimido, que había descuidado mis obligaciones en mi reino.

Además, también me sentía triste por otra cosa.

Había borrado de la faz de la existencia a la especie humana.

A pesar de que fue hace mucho tiempo cuando cree a los dos primeros humanos, aún recuerdo la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Pero…

Aún no entiendo, porque decidieron llevar la contraria a lo que yo les he enseñado… y a lo que los otros dioses también les habían enseñado.

Porqué cayeron en pecado…

Ah…

Si tan solo no hubieran sido desobedientes.

Supongo que tendré que volver a comenzar desde cero…

* * *

OOO

* * *

–¡Ahhhh!–

 **Pow**

No pude evitar gritar de frustración.

Después de la rebelión, al parecer, mi padre decidió erradicar a la humanidad.

Supongo que era lo correcto, ya les había advertido muchas veces sobre su conducta.

Pero, a raíz de eso, el papeleo que he tenido que hacer estos últimos días ha sido muy pesado.

Desde facilitar los recursos para reconstruir lo que fue dañado durante la rebelión, hasta correos de otras facciones.

Muchos pedían explicaciones de lo que pasó con la humanidad.

Muy pocos, felicitaban a mi padre por lo que hizo.

Supongo que ellos también estaban enojados con la humanidad.

Pero es agobiante, no he podido descansar en tres días seguidos.

Tanto yo como mis otros hermanos estamos trabajando muy duro para que el cielo vuelva a operar a su máxima capacidad.

Es cierto.

También, como consecuencia de la destrucción masiva que ocurrió en el segundo cielo, hemos perdido influencia con respecto a las otras facciones.

Cayendo varios puestos en la lista.

Esa también es la razón de porque no contamos con muchos recursos actualmente.

-…-

De un momento a otro, no puedo evitar sentirme triste…

A mi lado, hay un escritorio vacío.

El lugar de trabajo de mi hermano Lucifer.

Aún recuerdo todas las veces que se la pasaba molestando a los demás.

No puedo evitar que una lágrima resbale por mi mejilla.

Diablos, me siento tan triste…

 **Tock… tock**

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

–Adelante–

–Miguel– dijo una voz que después de abrir la puerta, se sentó frente a mí –Ya hemos terminado nuestro trabajo– el dueño de aquella voz era un joven de cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros, era mi hermano Uriel.

Un Serafín.

–Esta bien, supongo que ya hemos acabado con el papeleo– me reacomode en la silla en la cual estaba sentado desde hace varias horas –Supongo que van a ir a descansar…–

–Si, Raphael hasta ya se desmayó del cansancio– me dijo mientras se le formaba una leve sonrisa –en cuanto a mi– se señaló a sí mismo, específicamente a sus ojeras.

Es comprensible, llevamos bastante tiempo sin dormir.

–Pero antes quise venir a hablar contigo–

–Te escucho– me volví a acomodar, esta silla está demasiado caliente y me resulta incómoda.

–es con respecto a nuestro Señor, yo sé que ha estado muy triste últimamente… con el asunto de nuestro hermano– me decía –Así que los otros y yo, hemos pensado…–

Mi hermano no pudo continuar. Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

–¡!–

Ahí parado, estaba nuestro padre.

–Raphael, dile a los otros que no se preocupen– al parecer, él estaba escuchándonos –Y también diles que vayan a descansar, que los necesito con energía para mañana–

–S-Si– mi hermano se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los otros, había recibido una orden de nuestro padre.

Ahí estando parado él, pude notar algo.

–Padre… ¿Estás bien?– su aspecto no era de lo mejor, se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando.

–Si, no te preocupes– dijo para después limpiarse los ojos –ahora, escúchame, que lo que te voy a decir es lo que vamos a hacer ahora–

…

* * *

 **[INFRAMUNDO]**

Han pasado unos días desde que yo y los míos caímos aquí.

Fuimos expulsados del [Cielo] de una brusca manera.

Caímos en este desolado lugar…

Mierda, aún me duele la cara por culpa de aquel puñetazo.

Durante estos días, Yo, junto a mis otros tres colegas hemos organizado, junto a los demás, este asqueroso lugar de mierda.

Inclusive, hemos fundado un pequeño poblado.

La gran mayoría de… demonios, están recuperándose de la caída, y los que están más o menos bien, se han encargado de crear pequeñas edificaciones.

Por el momento estaremos así, pero pronto, pronto seremos una gran facción de temer.

Y tu… Padre, lamentaras haberme rechazado.

¡Gwahahaha!

–Lucifer– alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

Parada, en lo que se podría decir puerta del lugar en el que he estado los últimos días, estaba Leviatán, la mujer demonio más fuerte.

–Lucifer, he recorrido este lugar por varios kilómetros a la redonda y no he vislumbrado ni un solo cuerpo de agua– me decía mientras la preocupación invadía su rostro –… Por lo tanto, me temo que en este lugar no hay ni una sola gota de agua– termino de decir.

Esto es un tropiezo, sin agua, no podremos avanzar como lo tengo planeado…

Es una mierda.

Una decepción total…

Un momento.

–¿Qué tanto poder mágico tienes disponible ahora?– le pregunté. Por lo que puedo ver, ella aún no ha pensado en eso…

–Qué quieres de…–

–Solo responde– le interrumpí.

–Cerca de un 68 por ciento… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto…– Ya lo entendió –¿Estas loco?–

–Si, y mucho, ahora vámonos–

Mi plan era sencillo, consistía en hacer explotar pedazos del suelo de tal manera que se formarán grandes cráteres y mi compañera se encargaría de llenarlos de agua.

Fácil y sencillo.

Esto es solo el inicio, pero prosperaremos y te haremos temblar de miedo Elohim, ya verás.

…

* * *

 **[Cielo]**

 **Al día siguiente.**

–Déjame ver si entendí– dijo un confundido Raphael –¿Vas a volver a crearlos? Después de lo que hicieron…–

El día de ayer, Elohim le contó a Miguel su plan.

Y este les dijo a sus hermanos el plan.

El cual consistía en volver a reorganizar la tierra y crear a una humanidad nueva.

–Si– dijo secamente –ahora, basta de preguntas, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

 **Snap!**

De un momento a otro, un círculo mágico transporta a los ocho.

Al llegar a la tierra, los 7 serafines se dieron cuenta de el caos que era la tierra actualmente.

–Esto va a ser agotador– dijo un desmotivado Miguel al saber todo lo que le tocaba hacer.

…

Rápidamente pasó una semana, y aquel pedazo de roca inerte volvió a ser verde como en un principio.

Habían trabajado duro, y su trabajo dio buenos frutos.

Después, el Dios del cielo, moldeo un cuerpo de barro y soplo en su nariz.

Y la humanidad había vuelto…

* * *

…

Han pasado varias semanas desde que el ser humano había vuelto a ser creado.

Dios no podía estar más que contento, pues su pequeño proyecto había vuelto a la vida.

Solo quedaba esperar a que se multiplicarán.

Pero…

Un día, cuando los únicos dos humanos estaban solos, la mujer, paseando, se acercó al árbol del fruto prohibido.

Ella, que recordaba las palabras de su señor en las que él les advirtió sobre dicho árbol, decidió irse, pero antes de siquiera moverse, una voz le llamó.

La voz provenía del árbol.

La mujer desconcertada de que o quién la había llamado, se acercó al árbol a revisar.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, observó a una serpiente…

* * *

Hace tan sólo unas décadas atrás…

La humanidad había vuelto a estar sobre la tierra.

Vivían en un lugar muy hermoso y agradable. Bajo la protección de un dios, los dos humanos gozaban del lugar llamado [Edén], el cual se ubicaba en algún lugar entre los ríos Tigris y Éufrates.

Durante varias semanas disfrutaron de ese lugar.

Hasta que, un malévolo demonio les convenció de comer el fruto prohibido, y les fue dado entendimiento sobre el bien y el mal.

Desde ahí, los dos humanos perdieron sus privilegios.

Años después de eso, Adán y Eva tuvieron dos hijos.

Caín y Abel.

Dos hermanos amados por sus padres.

Uno trabajaba la tierra, y el otro pastoreaba animales.

Bajo la enseñanza de sus padres, los dos hermanos ofrendaban al Dios que les dio vida.

Pero un día, el hermano mayor, Caín, sintió celos de que a Dios le gustasen más las ofrendas de su hermano menor que las de él.

Así que, un día que ambos salieron.

Caín engañó a Abel, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le partió la cabeza con el hueso de un animal.

En ese momento, Abel murió y Caín se convirtió en el primer asesino de la nueva humanidad.

Por otro lado, el cielo, se había recuperado de aquella rebelión. Pero, para volver a la posición en la que estaba antes todavía le faltaba mucho.

Su dios, que había trabajado sin descanso, al fin podía volver estar orgulloso de su reino.

Además, aún sabiendo lo que hizo la humanidad, esto no le afectó mucho, pues si bien, arruinó su plan, él aún tenía otro de respaldo pero, para ello aun faltaba mucho.

Al otro extremo, en el inframundo.

Los demonios se habían establecido como una nueva facción, y se habían organizado.

Sus líderes, Lucifer, belzebub, Leviatán y Asmodeus se habían proclamado como los cuatro Reyes demonios.

Y como primer acto oficial, le otorgaron un nombre a la ciudad que a partir de ese momento, se convertiría en la capital de los demonio, Lucifaad.

Poco después, los 72 demonios más sobresalientes durante la rebelión, se organizaron en familias y a cada una se les dio un rango en la jerarquía. Siendo la más poderosa de ellos, los Bael, que ostentaban el título de **[Gran rey]**.

Y poco a poco, los demonios avanzaban en todos los aspectos.

…

* * *

Siglos han pasado.

Elohim, había adoptado a un pueblo para que fuesen el pueblo escogido.

Bueno, todavía no era un pueblo como tal, aún no existía, pero él ya los había elegido.

Habían pasado muchos años desde Adán y Eva, y la humanidad se ha multiplicado enormemente.

En tan solo 1490 años, ya se podían contar en decenas de miles de personas.

El cielo por su parte había vuelto a recuperar terreno perdido con respecto a las demás facciones.

Y los demonio, que habían avanzado mucho, se posicionaron detrás de ellos.

Esporádicamente había uno que otro roce entre ambas facciones.

* * *

OOO

* * *

 **-[Pensamientos peligroso]-**

No puedo evitar pensar una cosa.

Y es que las hijas de los hombres son muy bellas.

Demasiado bellas diría yo…

Me siento tentado a ir y hacerlas mías…

Contrólate Azazel.

Así no eres tu.

Pero es verdad, siento deseo por esas mujeres.

Pero no puedo descuidar mis obligaciones…

-…-

Al diablo todo.

Saque mis alas, las cuales titilaban entre blanco y negro.

Supongo que no soy el único que se siente así.

Por lo menos se que mis compañeros en **[Grigori]** piensan igual que yo.

…

* * *

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

La alarma en el cielo se había activado.

Miles o millones de ángeles de alas negras volaban por todas partes.

La mayoría de ellos pertenecían a **[Grigori]**.

El Dios que reinaba en ese lugar, al enterarse de todo, solo suspiro cansinamente.

Otro gran problema.

Fue lo que pensó.

Él, que no quería otra batalla que lastimase al cielo, ordenó abrir las puertas y dejar que escaparan.

El, aparentemente, líder de todos ellos, comprendió la acción de su, ahora, exjefe.

Azazel, que sin dudarlo, ordenó evacuar del cielo a todos los que, junto a él, habían caído.

El problema que Elohim no percibió, fue que algunos pocos caídos, tenían pensado quedarse en la tierra.

Pero la gran mayoría cruzo hacia el inframundo, hogar de los demonios.

Aquellos caídos que bajaron y se quedaron en la tierra, se unieron con mujeres, de las cuales salieron embarazadas y tuvieron hijos.

Dichos hijos al crecer, crecían más que las otras personas.

Se les llamo gigantes.

Y el problema fue que todos los gigantes tenían tendencia hacia la violencia.

Y poco a poco aterrorizaban a las personas.

Y así por unos cuantos años.

Hasta que Dios ordenó a un selecto grupo de ángeles que los cazaran y eliminarán.

Pero a pesar de todo.

La maldad se había esparcido en los hombres.

Al igual que sus predecesores, los humanos volvieron a descartarse del camino.

Dios, que había visto todo esto, decidió castigar a la humanidad.

Pero antes.

Él personalmente bajo a la tierra. Tenía un solo propósito, y era encontrar a alguien justo y salvarle de la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Buscaba y buscaba.

Hasta que encontró a alguien.

Ese alguien se llamaba Noé.

Así que habiendo encontrado a esa persona. Él le dijo a Noé que hiciese un arca.

Noé, que creyó en él, le obedeció.

Y al cabo de varias décadas, el arca estaba lista.

En ella habían parejas de cada especie animal junto a Noé y a su familia.

Después, Elohim usando su poder inmenso, invoco una lluvia cuya duración fue de 40 días y 40 noches.

Pronto la tierra se cubrió de agua, y todos aquellos que no se arrepintieron, perecieron bajos las aguas.

Por otro lado, los diferentes dioses, al ver la catástrofe que se avecinaba, decidieron salvar también a un grupo de humanos, cada uno salvo de acuerdo a su pensamiento.

Para así evitar quedarse sin creyentes.

* * *

 **Lucifaad, capital de los demonios.**

En el inframundo las cosas estaban de cabeza.

Por un lado, la invasión de ángeles negros y por otro, grandes goteras de agua que caían desde arriba.

Era el agua del diluvio que se filtraba entre dimensiones.

Los cuatro Reyes demonios, consientes de que si no actuaban rápido tendrían inundaciones que causarían estragos.

Decidieron hacer una cosa.

Ellos, sabiendo de la poca disponibilidad de agua que tenía el Inframundo, por lo menos en el lado de los demonios. Decidieron atrapar esa agua y depositarlas en grandes depresiones de tierra.

De tal manera que esa agua se almacenará en forma de mares.

Y quizás, de alguna manera, podrían implementar un ciclo del agua en el inframundo, para que está ya no se les acabase.

Aunque eso requería bastante ingeniería y poder mágico.

Por otro lado, el Inframundo se había dividido en 2.

La parte de los demonios, y la parte de los Ángeles caídos.

Después de una serie de conversaciones entre sus líderes, se llego a un acuerdo.

Se firmó un pacto de no agresión.

Aunque era temporal.

* * *

En el cielo, las cosas no iban muy bien.

Después de la pérdida de la mayoría de [Grigori], se habían quedado sin la organización encargada de las innovaciones y armamentística del cielo.

Los pocos que quedaron no daban abasto.

Desde el [palacio de rubí], los serafines buscaban la manera de arreglar eso.

Estaban contratando a nuevos ángeles, pero de ahí, a que lleguen a ser como los que cayeron, había una diferencia del cielo a la tierra.

Aunque quizás con el tiempo ellos se adapten y quizás lleguen a la par.

Era imposible saber.

…

Después de unos meses.

La tierra volvió a ser como era antes.

La inmensa capa de agua había descendido y había revelado otra vez, a la tierra.

Tanto Noé como su familia y los animales estaban felices de que su estadía en el arca terminase.

Era el nuevo comienzo.

Dios, satisfecho, volvió al cielo.

Una vez en él, se fue a dormir.

Pero antes de eso.

El había establecido un día de descanso en el cielo. Pues todos los Ángeles habían trabajado muy duro y se lo merecían.

Por primera vez, el cielo dejo de operar.

…

Pasaron nuevamente los siglos, y la humanidad se había vuelto a reproducir.

Se volvieron a repartir a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

Esta vez lo hicieron más rápido que las generaciones anteriores.

Habían vuelto a establecer sus ciudades.

Y, a veces.

Dios solo se quedaba mirando a la humanidad en sus ratos libres desde la comodidad de su trono.

También le gustaba mirar más allá de su creación.

La otra cara de la moneda.

La vastedad del universo.

Nunca se cansaba de ver ese paisaje lleno de estrellas.

Le recordaba a su juventud…

A sus amigos.

A ella y todas las noches que se quedaban juntos mirando un paisaje similar al que él ahora miraba.

…

–Padre–

Al lugar había llegado un joven de pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros; era Miguel.

–¿Qué sucede hijo mío?– él, que seguía recostado en su trono, se acomodó un poco para seguir viendo al espacio.

–Padre… Yo junto a mis hermanos… hemos pensado que quizás deberías de tomar unas cortas vacaciones. Digo, solo si quieres– Miguel le dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado del trono, recostándose de espalda.

–…– no había respuesta alguna.

Miguel, el cual aún esperaba la respuesta, miro a su padre con duda.

–¿Sucede algo?– le pregunto.

–No, nada… solo pensaba en que, si aceptaba, ¿Qué iba a hacer?–

Podía visitar a Lucifer, pero era probable que esté le atacará.

Podía ir por el mundo, pero no tenía ganas de meterse en territorios de otros dioses.

Pero… ¿y si cambiaba de vida, temporalmente?

…

* * *

 **Bueno gente.**

 **Primero que todo, gracias a thejackarrow y a arinst2305 por los reviews.**

 **Este capítulo lo hice con la intención de explicar lo de la primera humanidad, y algunas cosillas que sucedieron después de la rebelión.**

 **También incluí lo de los Ángeles caídos, con el motivo de no alargarme mucho en estos primeros capítulos.**

 **Con respecto a lo último, en algún momento explicaré a que se refiere Dios con su juventud, y** _ **ella.**_

 **Me disculpo si en algún momento hubo faltas ortográficas, estoy escribiendo desde un celular porque el computador que tengo no me gusta mucho, a diferencia del portátil de mi madre.**

 **Si todo sale bien, en el próximo capítulo ya aparecería el castaño.**

 **Y bueno.**

 **El motivo del castigo de la humanidad fue porque ellos decidieron rebelarse a sus dioses, como por ejemplo, haciendo lo contrario a lo que ellos enseñan.**

 **Un ejemplo sería, que Elohim les dice que no es bueno… matar (obvio) y estos deciden hacerlo como si fuera respirar.**

 **Allá ustedes que ejemplo usarían, solo explique eso por si no quedó claro.**

 **Y bueno… (xd)**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Dejen reviews.**

 **Pd: aún no sé si hacer que Issei tenga alguna relación con alguien o si simplemente dejarlo como amigo de todos, supongo que ustedes dirán que o qué.**

 **Pd2: trataré de no demorarme mucho :v, ya que tengo planeado como hacer el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Pd3: No piensen que el cielo del cielo es el espacio exterior, no, el trono de Dios le otorga la habilidad, al que se siente en el, de poder ver más allá de lo que ese alguien podría ver. Algo así como heimdall y su visión.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
